Chocolate Kisses
by Zachary Finnius O'Leary
Summary: Thanks 494dwangel for the review that sparked a rewrite. Here is the new one. Enjoy...Mello gets a new roommate and it causes unwanted feelings to rise. YAOI LEMON DLDR
1. Chapter 1

So thanks to the review of 494dwangel I decided to rewrite this. It will be up soon I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to the review from 494dwangel I have become motivated to rewrite this abomination. Anyway…enjoy.**

Mello sat alone at a table in the cafeteria of the Wammy house. He poked at his food, unable to muster the energy to eat. The blond has been depressed as of late and has contemplated leaving. No matter what he tried he just can't beat Near and if he isn't the successor to L what could he possibly be?

"Mello please come to Roger's office immediately." The loud speaker chimed into the loud conversations of the dining area.

"What did I do this time?" Mello sighed as he stood.

His thoughts trailed to what he could have done to break a rule or piss off the staff. For once he couldn't think of anything. He knocked quietly on Roger's office door.

"Come in Mello."

Mello turned the golden knob and pushed the door open. Roger sat at his desk as usual, but there was some boy sitting in the chair across from him. He entered with a slight twitch of his eyebrow and closed the door.

"Am I in trouble sir? I swear whatever it was I didn't do it this time." Mello spoke quickly.

"You're not in trouble for once Mello, I actually have a bit of a surprise for you." Roger laughed.

Mello's eyes darted to the boy wearing bright orange goggle over his eyes. The boy was quiet, but fidgety. He seemed uncomfortable at best.

"This is Matt; he will be your new roommate." Roger smiled.

"Come again?" Mello scoffed.

"He is new to Wammy House and I expect you to make him feel welcome." Roger ordered.

"I don't want a roommate, I don't need a roommate. Why are you doing this to me?" Mello growled.

"Mello just stop. You need to learn how to put up with things you don't like. Matt is a very nice boy and you two will get along well." Roger's voice was calm and even.

"Then give him to Near. Near doesn't have anyone in his room." Mello snapped.

"He isn't a pet Mello, he is YOUR roommate. Now take him to your room and don't give me any more gruff, this conversation is over." Roger demanded, pointing to the door.

Mello's eye twitched and he glared at the new kid, "Fine."

Matt stood up slowly and picked up his only suitcase and followed Mello out the door and down the hall.

"I can't believe this. I don't want a fucking roommate!" Mello punched the wall next to his door.

Mello opened the door and glared at the red head. Behind the orange goggles, Mello could see sad eyes looking at him. So far the kid hadn't said a single word and it was really pissing him off.

"Okay well here it is; the bed on the right is mine so stay the hell away from it. That one over there can be yours I guess. Keep the room clean and quiet and I think we may get along well enough that I don't break your head open." Mello growled.

Matt nodded hesitantly and scurried over to the bed. He rested his suitcase on the floor and looked around the room. Mello watched the kid as he inspected the room thoroughly. The red head went into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Grrr… Why me… oh well, I need to study." Mello griped.

A few minutes later the boy came out of the restroom and looked at Mello who was sitting at the only desk with his nose in a book.

"M-Mello?" Matt tried to get his attention.

"What?" Mello's whole body tensed.

"Why did they room me with a girl?" Matt questioned.

"A what? I- I am not a girl you red headed bastard!" Mello exploded, slamming his hands against the desk as he stood.

"Well you look like a girl, and this room is so very clean, and you have pretty scented body washes and such in the bathroom, I just assumed…"

"You assumed? You assumed because I leave my hair this length and enjoy smelling clean that I must be a girl?" Mello shoved the boy against the wall and used his body to keep him there.

"Well I-"

"You are so very wrong Matty… I will kill you if you even make that connection again. Do you understand me?"

Matt nodded quickly and let a sigh of relief what Mello stepped back. Mello stomped back to his desk and fumed over the book he was studying.

Matt crawled into his bed and hid under the covers until he fell asleep.

Mello grumbled to himself quietly and studied for several hours before going to sleep.

-The next day-

Mello's alarm went off at around 5 am, despite today being a Saturday. Matt cracked open his eyes and saw Mello getting out of bed in nothing but white boxers. Mello wiped the sleep from his eyes and stretched his arms out wide. The blond stood from the bed and went into the bathroom.

'_He is kind of cute in the morning…very deceiving' Matt thought to himself._

When Mello emerged from the bathroom he headed to a cd player on a shelf and hit play. Peaceful, almost calming music filled the room. The blond reached under his bed and pulled out a yoga mat. Matt watched as the nearly naked Mello stretched and held poses with his eyes calmly closed.

'_This can't possibly be the same guy as earlier.'_

Mello did a peaceful yoga workout for the better part of an hour, unaware of the audience behind him. Matt finally sat up and stretched his back with a yawning arch. Mello was startled by the sudden reminder he wasn't alone anymore.

"I uh… sorry, I didn't mean to stare at you Mello." Matt apologized with a peaceful smile.

"Um it's ok. I forgot you were here." Mello grumbled.

He put the mat back under his bed and headed back for the restroom. Soon the sound of water running came from the small room. Matt sighed, he really wanted to get Mello to like him, but this wasn't going to be easy. The goggleless Matt reached for his precious eyewear and slipped them over his eyes. The tinted orange world felt calmer than the harshly lit one around him. He got dressed and made his bed. Mello came out of the bathroom completely naked sans the towel around his head.

"Gah…" Matt gasped.

"Oh fuck I keep forgetting you are here!" Mello pulled the towel off his head and wrapped it around his waist.

"I uh…sorry." Matt babbled.

Mello quickly got dresses and the pair headed to the dining hall for breakfast. Bustling kids all eager to be somewhere pushed their way through the food line. Eggs and bacon sent an aroma of deliciousness through the room. Matt followed Mello and watched as he scooped a spinach and egg white omelet onto his plate.

'_Wow he is kind a healthy guy.'_

Matt grabbed his food and followed Mello to the same table he always sits at.

"May I join you?" Matt inquired.

"I guess so."

They began to eat quietly, not a word exchanged between the pair. Finally Matt chimed in.

"Mello, um, would you show me around? This place is much bigger than I thought, and I figure I should actually get familiar with it and my new roommate."

Mello looked at the boy wearing a striped shirt and grinned, "I suppose, it's Saturday and I usually just relax anyway."

"Thank you Mello."

They finished their food and Mello began giving Matt the grand tour. Down one lengthy hall there was a video game arcade and Matt about shit his pants.

"You like video games?" Mello inquired.

"Love them."

Mello watched as the gamer darted from game to game, squealing with joy.

'_Maybe this kid isn't so bad… he is funny to watch and is pretty cute. Wait cute? Did I really just…oh Lord who art in heaven.'_

Mello dashed out of the room clutching the rosary around his neck.

'_No I am not thinking dirty thoughts about another man.'_

He hurried to his room and kneeled next to his bed, "Lord have mercy on my misguided soul. I ask for guidance, give me a sign that I am not a homosexual. I really don't have the time for it. He is adorable, but I- no no no…Ok start over."

"You think I am adorable?" A voice chuckled.

Mello stood up and glared at the red head, "You followed me?"

"Well yeah, you ran out of the arcade so fast, I thought something was wrong."

"No I am fine, nothing wrong…grrr… It's all your fault ya know. If it wasn't for you coming here I wouldn't be freaking out like this." Mello scowled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, just go away please for now. I need a minute alone."

Matt shook his head and left, leaving the blond to his thoughts. Mello was in a panic. He had never had feelings of attraction to anyone male or female before. Was he over reacting? Perhaps. He reached into a drawer and pulled out a bar of chocolate. Mello almost inhaled it as he devoured the delicious chocolate.

He stood up and wandered down the hall. He was headed nowhere in particular, but soon found himself in the library. He curled up on a bean bag and stared off toward the ceiling.

"Mihael Keehl, aged 17. Favorite hobby, fighting. Favorite food, now this is surprising…chocolate, but you seem so healthy. Anyway, height 5-6 weight 130 lbs. Hmm interesting; says here that you have an unhealthy hatred for a student named Near." Matt whispered as he sat next to Mello.

"How? Where d-did you get that?" Mello fumed.

"I happen to enjoy computer hacking as well as video games." Matt chuckled quietly.

"You got all that in a matter of a couple minutes?" Mello asked.

"Yep, you are an interesting character Mello, and for the record. I am gay." Matt whispered into the blond's ear as he stood and walked away.

"G-gay? My roommate is queer. I uh…" Mello said to no one in particular.

'_Lord, please give me lead me from temptation.'_

A few hours later Mello returned to his room to find Matt mashing buttons on a handheld device.

"Welcome back Mello." Matt said, never looking up from the game.

Mello stared at the boy and flushed slightly with the view he had. Matt had changed his clothes into a tight tank top and baggy cargo shorts. At the present moment those very shorts were hiked up from the position of Matt's leg on the arm of the couch. The bottom of the redhead's thigh was exposed for Mello to see.

A slight twitch in his nether regions made Mello uncomfortable. He couldn't look away from the gamer, but knew he had to. He sat at the desk and stared at the wall. Again he pulled from his hidden chocolate stash and devoured a whole bar. Sudden pressure on his shoulder made him tense up, ready to attack.

"You have beautiful blonde hair; you also have a strong personality that makes me hot." Matt whispered into Mello's ear.

"Matt I am not gay." Mello growled.

"Your groin is telling me otherwise."

It was true; the blond was aroused by the hot breath on his ear and neck. Seeing his roommate in the position he was in made him excited. He turned to look at Matt.

Mello shoved the gamer into the wall and peered into his orange covered eyes, "I am not a fucking homo. Do you understand me?"

A sudden movement placed matt's lips onto Mello's. Mello gasped and Matt's tongue forced its way into his mouth. Mello struggled and broke the kiss.

"Don't you ever…ever fucking touch me like that again!" Mello punched Matt square in the nose.

Blood poured from the redhead's nose, but he just laughed and laughed. Mello was furious and stormed over to his bed and laid down. His eyes burned a hole into the ceiling. Matt left to head to the nurse and Mello closed his eyes.

'_That fucking bastard. I am not gay.'_

_-But he is cute…_

'_No, no he isn't. Men aren't cute. They just aren't'_

_-You're right, handsome? Charming? Sexy?_

'_No no no! None of those. He is a man!'_

Mello slowly drifted off to sleep. His dreams were uneasy and full of sex and desire. He sat up, sweating and panting. Mello looked down at his groin and gulped at the site of an erection fighting his leather pants for a way out.

"You ok Mello? You were talking and moaning in your sleep." Matt laughed as he sat on the edge of his bed, watching the perturbed blond.

"I will prove to you I am not gay!" Mello screamed as he lunged at Matt.

He pinned the boy down and kissed him hard.

'_Wait this isn't proving my heterosexuality… what am I doing?'_

The kiss was amazing and Matt melted under the passion of Mello's body. Mello shoved his tongue into the other boy's mouth.

'_Stop!'_

Mello tasted the inside of his roommate's mouth and moaned with the naughty feeling he had. Matt palmed the bulge in Mello's pants carefully, even more aroused than he thought over the chocolate flavored boy. Mello moaned and shivered at the touch. The redhead pulled Mello's shirt off and returned to palming the boy's need. Mello thrusted his hips into Matt's hand. Matt gave gentle kisses to Mello's neck and chest. The blond became louder with moans and mewls. Mello reached his hands into Matt's tank top and felt the strong muscles and soft skin.

The gamer removed his shirt and unbutton his pants before reaching and removing Mello's pants. Matt traced the muscles of Mello's chest with his rough, calloused fingers. The over-gamed digits stopped at his navel and rested there for a moment. Mello rolled on top of Matt and pinned his hands above his head. Sharp love bites dotted the skin of Matt's neck as Mello experimented with his first boy. The auburn haired young man let out a moan as the other sucked on his nipples. Mello rolled the soft nub between his teeth and sucked lightly on each one.

Next an impatient blond yanked Matt's pants off his hips and legs. To the surprise of Mello the man beneath him wore no underwear. Mello grinned and kissed down the man's chest and stomach. Kisses stopped just above the hardening member of the gamer.

Mello smiled and looked back down at the erection before him. Nervously he ran a soft finger along the length of the shaft. A slight whimper escaped Matt's lips. Mello's gentle hand wrapped around Matt's shaft and gave a light squeeze before beginning to stroke its length. Mello listened carefully for sounds of pleasure from the gamer. Whimpers and moans escaped his throat. Finally Mello lowered his mouth to the tip and gave a tentative lick. A deep groan told him to continue. Shy sucks milked the tip for a moment as Mello built up his confidence. Each suckle brought the erection deeper into the blonde's hot and wet mouth.

Inch by glorious inch Mello began to deep throat Matt's cock somehow without gagging. Rough fingers grabbed the back of the blond's head and lightly began to thrust into his mouth. Mello's tender fingers massaged the other's sensitive scrotum.

"Mello, I…uh." Matt tightened his grip on his lover's hair and came with a satisfied grunt.

Mello acted as if he was an old pro at this and swallowed the pleasurable substance within his mouth. Matt grabbed Mello and forced a deep kiss against his lips.

"We need to take care of you now." Matt smiled, their foreheads pressed together.

Gently Matt rolled Mello onto his back and kissed a trail to the throbbing erection. A less than shy tongue ravished Mello's painful cock. Beads of saliva dripped down the entire length until he was coated thoroughly.

"I want you to be my seme Mello… will you do that for me?" Matt cooed

Mello blushed and nodded, sitting up as Matt turned around and bent over. Matt stuck three fingers into his mouth and reached back and prepped himself the best he could for Mello's length. The blond's eyes widened as he watched the show before him.

'_I-I have to stop this. I have sinned…Oh, Lord, but this is amazing.'_

Matt started with one finger, and then added another with a moan and a wince. Mello stuck two fingers in his mouth and moved Matt's hand. He resumed preparing the auburn haired man for the pleasure to come. Matt let out a cry of pleasure when Mello struck the delicious bundle of hidden nerves deep within him. With the target acquired he removed his fingers and positioned his cock at the tight entrance of his lover. Slowly he edged his way into the other.

'_What am I doing, oh shit this is great, but so so wrong.'_

Matt hissed with a slight pain, but pushed back slowly into Mello. Once fully inside they paused to allow Matt to adjust to the intrusion. Both men's breath hitched as Mello slowly began to pull back.

"Ahh, Mello." Matt moaned.

Mello picked up a steady and painfully slow rhythm that made Matt beg for more.

"Faster, oh please faster."

Matt couldn't wait for Mello to pick up the pace and thrusted his backside into the intruder's hips. Mello finally began a faster pace, done teasing his victim. Tight, muscled, walls stroked the blonde's length giving him a feeling of pleasure.

"Ah right there….ahhh…nnnn" Matt bucked wildly against the feeling of his prostate being probed.

Mello's vision slightly blurred as his right hand reached around Matt to grip his reawakened erection. In time with his pace he stroked his uke. Pants and moans filled the sex scented room.

"Matt, ugh…ahhh…I'm going to…ahhh." Mello chocked on his words.

Matt beat him to the punch and came onto the bed beneath him. His tight walls squeezed down on Mello's own pleasure sending him into sweet orgasmic oblivion. He filled Matt with his burning hot seed and collapsed on to his back.

"For a straight boy you sure are a great fuck." Matt sighed.

Mello carefully pulled himself from his uke and ran into the shower.

Matt chuckled and sighed, "I will break him in and he will get used to this."

Mello let the scorching hot water flood over him and he sobbed uncontrollably.

'_I am so dirty…but it was so good. I think I should try it again to be sure I am not gay. No, no you shouldn't. What if I am gay? What will I do?'_

Thoughts of Matt filled Mello's head again. The sex they just had rang through his head. He knew he would do it again, it was inevitable.

"Well if I am going to do it again, I will just have to learn to enjoy it." Mello smiled to himself.

**A/N better than the original one I wrote. Longer, but better. Agree? Reviews please.**


End file.
